1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food processors. More particularly, the invention relates to food processors having a safety interlock system activated via a feed cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food processors providing a variety of different types of food preparations including, for example, mixing, chopping, grinding, pureeing, or liquefying are well known. Typically, these food processors have a cover for keeping the food that is to be prepared and for protecting against inadvertent mishaps during the preparation process. These covers typically have a cavity in the form of a hollow feed chute or tube for receiving a substance into the cover that is to be processed. An accessory is typically required to cooperate with the cavity to advance the food via a plunging or pushing action. Conventionally, these food processors also have a safety system controlling the operation of the food processor such that it is operative only when the safety feature is satisfied. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,397,735; 6,186,425; 5,037,033; 4,824,029; 4,819,882; 4,629,131; 4,512,522; 4,506,836; 4,216,917; and 4,111,372.
Food processors do not typically include a safety mechanism related to the feed cavity. The few food processors that do have such a mechanism do not also have an assembly for selectively disengaging the safety mechanism while an accessory is continually engaged with the feed cavity. Thus, such food processors stop operating only when the accessory has been fully disengaged from the feed cavity. Consequently, the flexibility of use associated with such a food processor is somewhat limited. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cover for a food processor that has a disengaging assembly for allowing greater flexibility in use.